Morris'eth Dingostalker
Morris'eth "Morris" Dingostalker is a Night Elf hunter who works for the PPR Team. He acts as the team's mechanic (Despite having no engineering training) and seems to find himself dragged into Rainbow Smythe-Jones' schemes aginst his will. Appearance By Night Elf standards, Morris is rather noticeably short; most men (and a large number of women) tower over him. His size is further emphasised by his rather scrawny and sticklike build, one that has seen him compared to a Blood Elf more then anything else (albeit, a tall, purple one). Clean shaven, he has turquoise hair that he wears back in a ponytail. While normally Morris wears simple hunters leathers, when pressed into service as Rainbow's Pit mechanic he will wear a pair of simple overalls which he (somehow) manages to keep meretriciously clean. Personality Morris lacks the typically aloof an superior attitude of the average Night Elf; instead, he is rather quiet, soft spoken and surprisingly polite. Relatively reserved, he doesn't like to make a fuss or cause trouble, and seems to instead specialize in being generally out of the way and evading everyone's notice. His principle interests are travel and exploration, having something of a desire to see the rest of the world after centuries of living in relative isolation. His single greatest weakness is that he is rather bad at saying "no" to people; when asked to do something, he tends to agree regardless. This has resulted in him in essence being dragged into acting as Rainbow's pit mechanic and serving as a permanent member of the team, regardless of the fact that he is entirely unsuited to the job. Despite the fact that he was Shanghaied by the Gnomish swarm, he seems to remain a willing part of the team. Or he's too polite to leave. History Morris'eth was born in raised in Ashenvale, most of his early life being none to remarkable. Not a soldier by training, he instead was apprenticed to a tailor, specializing in making the elaborate robes that were the Kald'dorei's preferred mode of dress. It was only after the end of the third war with the destruction of the World Tree that he aspired to be much else. Seeing the new opportunities before him, as well as the opening up of the world, Moris'eth trained as a hunter; however, his goals were not to do battle, but rather to travel and explore the world. It was during a trip to the Shimmering Flats in the land of Thousand Needles that his life took a rather unexpected turn. While observing the Rocket car races, he was approached by an elderly Gnome who asked for his help. Too polite to refuse, he agreed, only to find himself all but kidnapped and enslaved by the PPR Team. The Gnomes chose to make him their pit mechanic on the ground that he was tall and strong (by Gnomish standards, at least) and thus better suited for heavy lifting. The fact that he had no mechanical training whatsoever didn't seem to enter into it. Since then, Morris has served with the team, providing a set of (passably) strong arms where needed, as well as some dressmaking skills and a fuzzy mascot in the form of his animal companion, Lidder. That he is a male Night Elf on a team otherwise composed of Female Gnomes is an irony that is a source of amusement to him. Lidder Morris' companion is a large lion from the Barrens that he named Lidder. (Or Lider; the second "d" seems to come and go) Rather then being some ferocious predator, however, Lider is realtively meek and timid, more content to run and hide from danger then attack it head on. The team's unnoficial mascot, he can be most often found playing with Morris' tailoring supplies. category:Characters category:Alliance category:Night Elf category:Hunter category:PPR Team category:Articles by Darthfish